


The MCC 9 Aftermath

by g101



Series: Sapnap Short Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g101/pseuds/g101
Summary: A slightly angsty, hurt/comfort oneshot of what I imagine happened after MCC 9.Dream and Sapnap Friendship Centric.Please don't read if you have not watched MCC 9! THERE ARE SPOILERS!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sapnap Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	The MCC 9 Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance! If you have not watched MCC 9 and don't want spoilers PLEASE LEAVE!!!

"I'm going to go ahead and end my stream. But I will stream again maybe tomorrow or the day after or something like that. Um.." Sapnap says to the livestream. 

He rubbed his neck a bit, his throat hurt from all the yelling and screaming he did in the event. 

Sapnap rambled on for a few more seconds and then said bye to the stream. He hit the end livestream button and stared at his computer screen for a minute. 

He let out a big sigh and laid his head down on his desk.

Sapnap groaned and shut his eyes. They made it to the finals only to lose in the end. He really thought that this time they would win. 

He was so disappointed in himself.

He should've trained more for To Get to the Other Side,

He should've made that jump in Parkour Warrior, 

He shouldn't have died in Sands of Time,

He should've dodged more in Dodgebolt, 

He should've done better,

He should've won. 

After a few moments of collecting himself, Sapnap lifted his head and checked his phone.

_13 New Notifications from Dream_

Sapnap sadly smiled to himself and read the messages.

_"GG"_

_"You did good!!!!"_

_"YOU PLACED THIRD!!!"_

_"POG CHAMP"_

_"You'll get the win next time."_

_"Maybe we can be teamed together next time"_

_"For your third MCC you did amazing, don't worry."_ _  
_

_"Sapnap?"_

_1 Missed Call from Dream_

_"Sap?"_

_2 Missed Calls from Dream_

_"Call me."_

Sapnap quickly hit the call button.

******* ****

"Hey" Dream answered.

"Hey." Sapnap quietly said.

There was a pause. Both of them were thinking about what to say next.

Dream knew Sapnap was disappointed, who wouldn't be? If Dream were in Sapnap's shoes he'd be just as, if not more upset. Especially after Sapnap was doing so good throughout the whole event and to just lose like that, was a total let down. 

"You really did amazing, Sapnap." Dream comforted.

"Yeah, we were sooo close." Sapnap responded, shaking his head in discontent.

Once again there was silence between the two.

"What happened with you guys in Sands of Time though? That was surprising." Sapnap said switching the subject.

"Nooo you wouldn't believe it, there was this trap and I was just stuck! There were these two stupid iron doors and I couldn't get out, it was rigged I swear." Dream explained, still upset about it.

"Daaaang yeah, that sounds rigged." Sapnap commented.

"And Survival Games?! All those points going to fruitberries team? Now that was scuffed." Dream ranted on.

"Yeah definitely, there were a lot of points for that game." Sapnap's voice was getting more and more scratchy. 

"Well, you for sure shouted a lot." Dream snickered.

"Yup, I really regret that now though." He chuckled, clearing his throat.

Dream was trying to figure out what to say to make Sapnap feel better. Sapnap was usually the talkative and encouraging one, he always managed to cheer up Dream no matter what. Now that it was Dream's turn he was kind of stumped.

"You really did great man. I mean you placed 3rd out of all the players and you got into the finals! I'm really proud of you, Sap." Dream reassured. 

"Thanks, Dream it means a lot." Sapnap quietly said.

"Tubbo did really good. And that was just his first MCC." Sapnap said, attempting to switch subjects again.

"Yeah he did great." Dream responded flatly. 

He could tell that Sapnap was avoiding talking about how he felt, Sapnap always did this when he felt low. Although Dream really wanted Sapnap to open up, he knew it would end with them arguing if he pushed him to talk about it.

"What are you up to now?" Dream asked.

"I don't know I'm home alone right now so probably just chill out and take a nap or something." Sapnap yawned.

"Okay well I'll let you go, Sap. I'll call you tomorrow." Dream said slightly frustrated that he couldn't successfully console his best friend.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything. I'm okay, really I am. It's just disappointing you know? I just really thought we'd win and I just... I don't know." Sapnap softly said playing with his hoodie string. 

"Yeah I know. But it's okay 'cause you, me, and George will be in a team next time and we'll win together, okay?!" Dream exclaimed.

"YES PoG CHamP! LETS GOoo! DREAM TEAM baBY!!!" Sapnap tried to yell out but his voice was gone so his voice cracked.

The two laughed so hard that Dream turned into a tea kettle and Sapnap started to feel 100x better thanks to his best friend. 

**_~The End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Man oh man! I'm so proud of Sapnap, George, Eret, and Krtzyy!! They were soooooo close to winning!! But I'm especially proud Sapnap because I am a simp :) . But he sounded so sad and quiet at the end of his livestream, which led to me creating this scenario of Dream comforting Sapnap after MCC. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! And I'm sorry for the sucky ending haha
> 
> -G


End file.
